The use of precast building panels in construction is well known. Both lower costs and a higher quality product can be achieved in a precast factory setting. However, existing precast wall systems, whether made of hollow core or solid panels, are typically flat in that both faces are cast in the same respective plane. While a flat surface is a desirable feature in many applications, there are applications where flat surfaces are not necessary, and other applications where protrusions are actually more desirable and architecturally pleasing.
When a precast panel is combined with a cast-in-situ column, the outer surfaces of the panels must be wide enough to facilitate an adequately sized column. This requires either a relatively thick solid panel, or the fabrication of a hollow core panel, both of which can be costly.
The seams between two precast panels present another problem. Typically, the seam requires additional finishing work or otherwise must be covered in some fashion.
In applications where the precast panels are used as privacy or security walls, they typically require a separate post into which the panel is slipped or otherwise attached. This requires fabrication, handling and installing of two pieces, which is undesirable.
In some precast panels, there is an interlocking design. The purpose of the design, however, is solely to lock the panels. The panels must be separately connected to the foundation or building.
A further shortcoming of known precast panel systems is the inability to either facilitate or conceal expansion joint material that may be necessary for a particular application. Such material is unsightly or at least difficult and expensive to cover and conceal.